fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhys
Rhys is the primary healer in Greil's Mercenaries. He joined the mercenaries about a year prior to the beginning of Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance after finding Titania severely injured in a forest near his home and nursing her back to health. However, Rhys himself is physically a very frail man, and is occasionally bedridden with fevers brought on from overwork. Prior to joining the mercenaries, he stayed at home with his parents and couldn't find work because of his weak constitution. Rhys is a man of unfulfilled dreams. On serveral occasions he has spoken with people about his dreams, the things he had always wished he could do. It is suspected he drempt of these things during the long years he spent sick in his parents care. In a Support Conversation with Mia in Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Rhys revealed that he had always wanted to be a sword-fighter but wasn't strong enough. Mia vowed to help him become a sword-fighter but unfortunately after a few training sessions Rhys became very sickly from the work and the two were forced to give up on the plan. Also in Path of Radiance Rhys speaks with Ulki, a Hawk Laguz, about a dream of his. Rhys is fascinated by the bird Laguz because he had always wished he could fly, Ulki though admits that flying is only natural to them and not overly thrilling. Ulki allows Rhys to ride on his back to have the experience much to Rhys' delight. Rhys much enjoys the ride and acts somewhat childish afterwards when talking about it. Rhys is a very gentle and caring man who often prays for the well being of his friends. Path Of Radiance In Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Rhys, first appears in Chapter 2 as a healer. He is an extremely valuble unit, as he is the only healer for quite a while in the game. When promoted, he will become the only unit capable of using Light Magic. Rhys will require protection from physical attacks, like most healers and magic wielders. He will easily Max his resistance cap of 30 if trained, and can be used to easily shrug off magic attacks of any kind. Rhys has an incredibly low strength growth, however, and will hardly ever double-attack because of it unless a special, low-weight Tome is forged for him. Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Rhys becomes playable in the beginning of Part 3 along with the rest of the Griel Mercenaries, although he is seen in the cinamatic scene played at the end of Part 2. Rhys will become playable as a 2nd Tier Bishop Class. Although there are serveral characters in Radiant Dawn that can use Light Magic Rhys is still very valuble. In Part 3 you will start with two units who can use staves, Rhys and Mist, Rhys with the higher magic stat will be able to heal more. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters